


Stand With Them

by rhodrymavelyne



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 09:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodrymavelyne/pseuds/rhodrymavelyne
Summary: This takes place while Sakura is being trained by Tsunade. She's gotten the lecture about not getting hit. She's taken a hit herself after closing her eyes. Sakura recalls a moment when she almost took a hit in the past, trying to get between Naruto and Sasuke's fight.





	Stand With Them

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto doesn't belong to me. I do sometimes feel like its characters take me over and compel me to write for them. :)

“Who’s going to heal the team if you get injured?” 

Tsunade-sama’s question was like a slap in the face. It conjured up the blind panic Sakura had felt, stumbling out to throw herself between Sasuke-kun and Naruto, going at each other full force. 

She couldn’t have done anything. All she would have done was gotten killed. 

In the end, Kakashi-sensei had been the one who stopped them. 

Sakura couldn’t have gotten between Sasuke-kun and Naruto if she tried. 

Was that what she really wanted? To get between them?

Their passion and intensity frightened her. Especially when it was directed at each other. 

Perhaps she envied it a little. 

Sasuke-kun and Naruto shared a bond. Sometimes all she could do was look at it with open mouthed jealousy. 

Sometimes all she could do was cry when they broke her heart. 

Time to stop crying. Time to stop getting between Sasuke-kun and Naruto. 

Time to stand with them. 

Only to do that, she had to get stronger. 

Sakura allowed a grim smile to tremble on her lips. 

She got her feet and faced her teacher.


End file.
